


Eulogy

by Dodoa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodoa/pseuds/Dodoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's granddaughter gives a speech at Sherlock's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eulogy

No one who knew Sherlock would deny that he had a brilliant mind. For most people that was all he was, because it was all he allowed them to see. The puzzle solving machine, the brilliant detective with the funny hat, the high functioning sociopath. Those were the walls he erected around himself, the masks he wore, but they weren’t true.

Most people, if you asked them what Sherlock Holmes valued above everything else, they would answer: The Work, and they wouldn’t even have to think about it. Sixty years ago, they would have been right, fifty years ago he himself would still have answered that way, forty years ago he turned down a seven, because he’d promised to see my mum’s school play, thirty years ago, when my gandpa asked him to retire, he never even argued, all he said was: „How do you feel about bees?

I never met Sherlock Holmes the consulting detective, he’d already retired by the time I was born. Who I did meet was my uncle Sherlock, who lived in the country with my grandpa, kept bees, experimented in the kitchen and always told the best good-night stories.

Over the last few years I’ve gotten to know one more version of my uncle Sherlock.

Sherlock used to be the one to create messes and my grandpa the one to clean them up, but that changed when my grandpa’s health started to fail. At first Sherlock just started to pick up after himself, instead of relying on my grandpa to do it like he used to. Then he started to take over the running of the household when my grandpa stopped being able to. At the same time he stepped up to take care of my gandpa, when he got worse, allowing him to evade a nursing home and lengthy stays at the hospital in favour of spending the last years of his life at home.

No one could claim that Sherlock was incapable of love who saw him care for his friend for years, even after he stopped being responsive. He took care of him, pushing his own needs and health to the side.

Sherlock Holmes died at 90, five months after John Watson. He’d decided that there was nothing left for him to live for, now that his best friend was didn't need him anymore and refused medical help.

Despite the rumours, they were never a couple, but there was no doubt that they loved each other and one day I want to love someone the way Sherlock loved my grandpa. 

**Author's Note:**

> My grandfather passed away last week and I just really needed to write this.


End file.
